User talk:Lord Mortspear
Hi Lord Mortspear, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 05:38, July 1, 2010 Alliance agreed. Hello lord Mortspear,may your blade never get dull.I agree to an alliance,and think it would be wise for us to combine our hordes.Maybe we could take Salamndastron back.--Mightyungatttrunn 18:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Enemies You will die, Mortspear. One day I will dance on your grave! You are my sworn enemy and no spear will stop the cutlass of Gabool the Wild, Lord of Terramort Isle, great grandson of the mighty Ralon Deathbringer. Die!!(Gabool the Wild, Grandson of the mighty Ralon Deathbringer.Your death is near!! 02:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC)) I am your new enemy, prepare for the end of yoor days. --Ming Don't Make Me Hurt You! 19:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Do not address me by my full title, call me Ming. --Ming Don't Make Me Hurt You! 05:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and call war on me, like im scared of 2 kitty cats that get themselves killed. --Ming Don't Make Me Hurt You! 05:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Lee and Mara: We will avenge our sister. *MIng comes back to life*Ming: dont worry guys, I let him win. Lee and Mara: Oh in that case forget it. --Ming Don't Make Me Hurt You! 06:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello, my lord. I am Hollyfire Thornblade, I would prefer Holly, though, if you don't mind :) I am willing to fight with you, and form an alliance. I am best with a sword, although I can fight with arrows. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Lord Mortspear Hi, Mortspear. I am of your kin, though I am a good wildcat. Hope you enjoy the wiki!Sandingomm the Wildcat 19:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Ungatt Trunn the Highland King Mortspear. I presumed you dead. It is good to see you alive no doubt. Our alliance will mean nothing can stand against the Wildcats of the Northern Highlands, but I do advise against trying to take the stronghold of the Fire Mountain Salamandastron, as their leader and I are currently at peace. Well, welcome back old man, and once again, it is good to see that you survived the attack from your older brother. Lord Ungatt Trunn the Highland King I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 06:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Old chap it is truly an honor to be around you again. However I do not suggest we attack Salamandastron. Once the Northern Highland Kingdom is well explanded, it will happen, but not today, no, not today. Lord Ungatt Trunn the Highland King I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 06:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC)